Various touch screens or sensors are known. Examples of known touch sensors or touch screens and coatings implemented on such touch sensors or touch screens are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,488,981; 6,549,193; 6,727,895; and 6,842,171, which are hereby incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.